Molly
by mono.tonie
Summary: Molly Weasley zu Zeiten des Krieges.Zweiter Teil meiner 'CharakterSerie'.PostHBP


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Charaktere noch die Grundidee der Geschichte. Beides gehört JK Rowling, die ich dafür sehr beneide und bewundere.

_Autornotiz: Hier der zweite Teil der Serie. Die Reihenfolge ist eigentlich egal. Mal sehen, wer als nächstes kommt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte._

_

* * *

_

**Molly**

Es war kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, Molly Weasley in der Küche sitzend zu sehen, doch es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, sie wartend zu sehen. Molly Weasley wartete nicht. Sie war eine Frau, die die Dinge in die Hand nahm, die nur schwer fünf Minuten lang ruhig auf einem Fleck sitzen konnte. Doch so ist das, in Zeiten von Kriegen, die Menschen entwickeln Gewohnheiten, die während des Friedens kaum denkbar wären. An diesen Gewohnheiten können sie sich dann festhalten, auch wenn alles um sie herum auseinander bricht. Manchmal werden sie diese Gewohnheiten auch nach dem Krieg nicht mehr los. Man denke nur an Mad-Eye Moody und seine Paranoia.

Auch wenn es also ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick war, Molly Weasley wartend zu sehen, so wurde es doch zu einer Gewohnheit für sie.

--

Es begann an einem sehr normalen Tag. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, als Molly Weasley schon in der Küche stand. Sie dachte an Kinder. Nicht nur an ihre eigenen, eher an Kinder allgemein. Geistesabwesend bereitete sie dabei das Frühstück zu.

Milch, Mehl und Eier verrühren. _Grübchen in den Wangen._ Prise Salz und Prise Zucker hinzu. _Kleine Füße, die auf Parkett trippelten._ Zwei Pfannen einfetten. _Helles Kinderlachen in der Luft._ Marmelade auf den Tisch. _Klebrige Fingerchen._ Speck in die eine Pfanne geben. _Aufgeschlagene Knie. _Den ersten Pfannkuchen wenden. _Die weiche Haut eines Babys._ Aufpassen, dass der Speck nicht anbrennt. _Sommersprossen und rote Haare._ Teller auf den Tisch. _Kleine Strampelanzüge._ Den fünften Pfannkuchen wenden. _Standpauken, die sich gewaschen hatten_…

Als alles fertig war, lächelte sie zufrieden. Von ihrer Familie war noch kein Laut zu hören und Molly Weasley überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun könnte. Was für den Tag vorzubereiten war.

Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie schon hätte erledigen können, also setzte sie sich hin und wartete. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Familienuhr. Es war ein Erbstück. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, als die Uhr noch nicht in Besitz der Weasleys sondern in Besitz der Prewetts gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte Fabian sie bekommen sollen, dachte sie, Fabian hatte sie sich immer am meisten gewünscht. Doch Fabians Zeiger stand irgendwann auf ‚tot'. Genauso wie Gideons.

In der Küche, die von der Sonne mittlerweile hell ausgeleuchtet wurde, saß Molly Weasley nun und dachte traurig an ihre beiden Brüder.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny standen außer ihrem eigenen Namen auf der Uhr. Jeder dieser Namen stand auf ‚Tödliche Gefahr'. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie alle auf ‚tot' wandern würden, das wusste sie.

Wütend über sich selbst, dass sie schon wieder daran dachte, stand sie auf, schüttelte sich noch kurz um die Gedanken loszuwerden, und ging nach oben, um ihre Familie zu wecken. Arthur war schon früh zur Arbeit gegangen, deshalb ging sie an ihrem Schlafzimmer gleich vorbei. Das nächste Zimmer war das der Zwillinge. Kurz bevor sie an Fred und Georges Zimmer klopfen konnte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass die beiden ja nun ihre eigene Wohnung hatten, über dem Laden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so vergesslich sein. Als nächstes klopfte sie an Rons Zimmertür. Keiner antwortete. Sie lächelte. Harry war seit der Hochzeit zu Besuch, die beiden schliefen bestimmt noch tief und fest. Sie öffnete die Tür – und fand beide Betten leer vor. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ron, Harry und Hermione waren schon seit zwei Tagen fort. Sie waren nachts verschwunden, hatten nur einen Brief hinterlassen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über wütend nach ihnen gesucht. Doch dann hatte Arthur sie beruhigen können und sie hatte resigniert. Die drei waren jetzt eben im Krieg.

Molly Weasley unterdrückte die Angst, die Wut und die Sorgen und trat aus Rons Zimmer. Bill und Fleur hatten sicherlich Hunger, die beiden waren frisch verheiratet, da hat man immer Hunger – ach nein, sie hatten sich ja gestern verabschiedet. Sie waren Frankreich appariert. Fleur wollte Bill ihr Land zeigen.

Charlie war auch schon weg. Arbeiten. _In diesen Zeiten kann ich nicht länger Urlaub nehmen,_ hatte er gesagt und sie auf die Wange geküsst. _Ciao Ma._

Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie alleine in diesem Haus war. Nein, noch nicht ganz alleine. Ginny war noch da. Sie würde schön mit Ginny frühstücken, mit ihr nachher das Haus saubermachen und dann, ja dann könnten sie vielleicht gemeinsam einkaufen gehen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Panik, von der sie nicht wusste, woher sie gekommen war, und Hoffnung stürzte sie in Ginnys Zimmer, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. _Aufstehen Ginny,_ sagte sie, mit einer falschen Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme, doch Ginny war schon wach. Molly Weasley erschrak, als sie ihre Tochter sah. Ginnys Augen und Wangen waren gerötet. Hatte sie geweint?

_Frühstück Ginny,_ fragte sie, ein wenig bedrückter.

Doch Ginny drehte sich weg. _Ich hab keinen Hunger, Mum.._

Molly Weasley nickte nur und ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment sehen, um ihre zitternden Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nun hatte die Panik doch Überhand genommen.

_Ihre Kinder waren erwachsen. _

_Sie waren im Krieg. _

_Sie würden alle sterben._

_Ihre Familie würde sich in Luft auflösen._

_Einer nach dem anderen würde von Todessern umgebracht werden._

Das war übertrieben, das wusste sie. Aber sie konnte nicht umhin, es zu denken.

Sie saß wieder in der Küche und starrte die Uhr an. Der Tisch war noch immer für 10 Personen gedeckt. Sie hatte sich selbst getäuscht. Hatte Essen für 10 Personen zubereitet, obwohl doch nur zwei im Haus waren. Sie musste lachen, doch heraus kam nur ein hysterischer Laut, der mit Lachen kaum noch etwas zu tun hatte.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Um Arthur, der viel zu viel arbeitete. Um Charlie, den sie schon länger nicht mehr hatte glücklich lächeln sehen. Um Bill, der sich jetzt um seine eigene kleine Familie kümmern musste. Um Percy, der nicht mehr bei ihnen war, der den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Um Fred und George, die alles zu leicht nahmen und damit vielleicht ihr Todesurteil schon gesprochen hatten. Um Ron, der jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stand, stehen musste. Auf Ginny, deren Herz gerade zerbrach, die schon so erwachsen war, dass sie wirklich _liebte_. Um Hermione, die durch ihre Herkunft besonders gefährdet war und die ihr ans Herz gewachsen war, wie eine zweite Tochter. Und um Harry. Harry, der schon so oft bewiesen hatte, dass er es würdig war, wie ein Erwachsener behandelt zu werden. Harry, der nie eine gute Kindheit gehabt hatte. Harry, der immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen geriet. Harry. Den sie genauso liebte, wie all ihre Kinder.

Wie hatten die drei das einfach so tun können? Wie hatten sie gehen können? Sie waren noch nicht bereit für den Krieg, sie waren doch eigentlich noch Kinder…

Aber Molly Weasley musste sich eingestehen, dass sie keine Kinder mehr waren. Als Harry kurz vor der Hochzeit zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte sie sich erschrocken, weil er so erwachsen ausgesehen hatte. Es waren nicht nur seine reiferen Gesichtszüge, es waren nicht nur die Zentimeter, die er gewachsen war. Es war vor allem sein Auftreten. Sein Blick. Seine Dominanz. Seine Resignation.

Harry war wohl das größte Sorgenkind, das sie je gehabt hatte, Percy mit eingeschlossen. In dem Brief, den die drei zurückgelassen hatten, stand, dass Harry eine Aufgabe hätte und diese nicht im Fuchsbau erledigen konnte. Und dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihm dabei zur Seite stehen würden. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er diese Aufgabe schaffen würde. Sie zweifelte nur daran, dass er dabei nicht sterben würde. Sie zweifelte daran, dass sie die drei jemals lebend wieder sehen würde.

Mit diesem Gedanken fing Molly Weasley an zu schluchzen.

Sie dachte kurz daran, mit zwei Kakaos zu Ginny zu gehen und ihr vorzuschlagen, gemeinsam zu weinen, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Im Moment fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage, Ginny irgendwie zu trösten.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie früher ihren Kindern oft Geschichten vom Krieg erzählt hatte. Ron und Ginny waren eigentlich zu klein für solche Geschichten gewesen, aber sie hatte sich so die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von allen sichern können – sogar von den Zwillingen. Oft hatte sie dabei auch von Harry Potter erzählt, dem Jungen, der den ersten Krieg beendet hatte. Dem Jungen, der lebte.

_Wo ist er jetzt, Ma? Wer kümmert sich um ihn, Ma?_, hatten sie gefragt. _Er ist jetzt bei Verwandten, die ihn gut aufziehen, so wie es seine Eltern getan hätten,_ hatte sie geantwortet, ohne zu wissen, dass sie gelogen hatte.

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass Harry all diese Jahre in einem Schrank gelebt hatte, durchfuhr sie ein Schütteln. Und dann, als er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er zum Bahnsteig kommen konnte. Als sie mit Ginny nach Hause gefahren war, hatte ihre Tochter sie gefragt, warum Harry alleine war. Warum keiner ihm gezeigt hatte, wie er zum Gleis kam. Warum er so unsicher war, wenn er doch der Retter der Welt war. Und sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie antworten sollte.

Heute wusste sie nicht, was besser war: dass Harry einen Freund wie Ron hatte oder dass Ron einen Freund wie Harry hatte. Dass die beiden Hermione hatten oder dass Hermione die beiden hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie die drei manchmal um ihre feste Freundschaft beneidete.

Sie vermisste Arthur. Sicher, sie hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen. Doch er war der einzige, der sie aus einer Stimmung wie dieser wieder herausholen konnte.

Eine Stunde später saß sie immer noch am Küchentisch. Über dem Speck kreisten ein paar Fliegen.

_Mum,_ fragte eine Stimme. Sie drehte sich herum. Ginny stand in der Tür. Sie sahen sich für eine Weile nur stumm an. Dann räusperte sich Ginny und sagte: _Ich gehe zu Luna. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab dabei, ich kann mich verteidigen. Bis später._

Molly Weasley nickte nur. Und als sie Ginny durch das Fenster beobachtete, die mit schnellen Schritten über den Hof schritt, die rechte Hand stets in der Hosentasche, um im Notfall den Zauberstab griffbereit zu haben, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

--

Als Arthur Weasley abends nach Hause kam, war er müde. Sehr müde. Seit Dumbledores Tod ging es im Ministerium drunter und drüber. Scheinbar waren plötzlich alle der Ansicht, diesen Krieg nur verlieren zu können. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Er freute sich jetzt darauf, mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter zu Abend zu essen und von ihnen zu hören, was sie so den ganzen Tag über getan hatten.

Doch als er in die Küche trat, saß seine Frau am Tisch und starrte auf die Familienuhr, auf der sein Zeiger gerade kurz auf ‚Zuhause' gesprungen war, nun aber wieder auf ‚Tödliche Gefahr' stand.

Sie sah ihn nicht an und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass er eingetreten war.

_Was machst du da, Molly,_ fragte er und trat näher.

_Ich warte_, sagte sie.

Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass der Tisch gedeckt war. Speck und Pfannkuchen? Hatte Molly vergessen, den Frühstückstisch abzudecken? Und warum war der Tisch für so viele Personen gedeckt? Arthur Weasley runzelte die Stirn.

_Worauf wartest du, Molly,_ fragte er sanft, trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

_Darauf, dass eine dieser 11 Zeiger auf ‚Tot' wandert,_ sagte sie. Arthur Weasley blickte auf die Uhr und entdeckte, dass zwei weitere Zeiger hinzugefügt waren. _Harry _und _Hermione_. Beide standen auf ‚Tödliche Gefahr'.

Arthur seufzte. Er nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich seiner Frau gegenüber.

_Molly_, sagte er und drückte ihre Hände. Eine Weile sahen sie sich gegenseitig an. Er konnte ihren Schmerz förmlich fühlen. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er: _Molly, wollen wir jetzt zu Abend essen?_

Sie nickte leicht.

Er stand wieder auf und begann den Tisch abzudecken, während er darüber nachdachte, dass Molly und er wohl auf dasselbe warteten.

--

So fing eine Gewohnheit für Molly Weasley an. Ab jetzt wartete Molly Weasley. Wartete darauf, dass einer ihrer geliebten Familienmitglieder starb. Denn es war vorauszusehen, dass sie nicht alle am Leben bleiben würden.

Und wie Mad-Eye Moody mit der Paranoia, wurde sie diese Gewohnheit nie wieder los.

So ist das, in Zeiten von Kriegen. Ja. So ist das.

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Bitte hinterlasst ein Review :) 


End file.
